Letters to Izuku
by DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: Izuku, Your lips are a kink of mine. I would like to taste and test my theory of them having the flavour that I imagine they could've. The texture they appear to be. The drive that their owner employs. - Souki
1. First Batch

Monday's were the worst. You had to wake up too early to go to a too boring class with just a piece of bread with some butter inside your stomach. Sleep still clinging to you while you made your way downstairs with your clothes too ruffled and your hair too wild. That's how Midoriya was feeling right at this moment.

A yawn escaped from his lips but he actually didn't mind since almost the rest of Yuuei could sympathize with him on that aspect. It was too early to be awake.

He walked to the inside of the academy and directly to his locker, eyes still glassy and half lidded from being woken at such and ungodly hour. Being this so, he didn't noticed the light blue envelope falling from his locker and to the floor while he was getting his books for the day. Midoriya closed the locker and bent down to change his shoes when his eyes focused on the blue blur besides his feet.

He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes twice before deciding that no, this was not his imagination. There was indeed a blue envelope on the floor by his feet. Instead of putting his shoes, Midoriya grabbed the envelope and opened it, his kind already curious as to what was inside it.

Midoriya looked around to see if there was anyone nearby but after searching for a few seconds, he noticed he was alone. Shrugging, he took a paper out of the envelope. It was a letter. One eyebrows rose on his face painting his confusion on his features.

 _Izuku,_

 _Have you seen the morning sun when it's crawling out of his sleep?_

 _I haven't, but I've heard wonderful stories of it. Some say it's pathetic and useless since it's just the sun coming out but I think there's something special in watching light being born everyday just as pure as the day before. Just like my love reborns everyday when my eyes look at you._

 _\- Secret Admirer_

Suddenly, he was wide awake and red from the top of his ears to his neck. He read the letter twice to be completely sure that he read well but the writing didn't change. Fidgety and nervous, he made his best efforts to put the letter inside the envelope before hiding it inside his back pack. What an awkward way to start the week.

"Deku!" The boy blinked a few times and looked to the side where the person that called his name was. "Are you okay?"

"Ura-Chan" Midoriya blinked again before breaking into a smile "Yeah, just space out, that's all." He laughed. Uraraka gave him a disbelieving look but let it pass.

"Sure. Well, do you mind standing up? I'm hungry and Iida is already waiting for us at the cafeteria." She tug the sleeve of his shirt to make him move.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." He stood up, grabbing his backpack by one of his straps but cursing when almost of all its continents fell to the floor thanks to him not closing it earlier. "Shit, you go ahead. I'll be right there."

"You know, any other day I would help you but right now I am so hungry that I'm going to take you up on that offer. Don't take too much time" by the time he looked up to give her an answer, she was already gone. Sighing, he began taking his notebooks and placing them inside his backpack.

"Need help?" The boy lifted his eyes for a moments.

"You're not Ura"

"It would worry me if I was." He crouched down and started gathering the few things that were left.

"Thanks, Todoroki" he heard a hum before the voice broke out.

"No problem" he handed Midoriya the things that he collected before his hands took hold of a blue envelope. He looked at the letter before staring at Midoriya with raised eyebrows. The green haired boy stared back, confused, before turning different shades of red and snatching the envelope to hide it inside his backpack once more.

"Um, w-well, thank you! I'll see you around!" Midoriya stood up as quickly as he could without becoming dizzy and stormed out of the classroom.

Another sigh left his lips, his eyes cast to the ground.

"Stupid" his fists tightened and his lips pursed. Who sent him the letter? Was it a prank? Did they think he would fall for it? Did he seem gullible? Perhaps. Midoriya didn't know what to think of it, really.

Prank or not, it was indeed a very beautiful letter. Good thing he didn't have to tell anyone or make a big deal out of this, he could just secretly enjoy the neat handwriting that was left inside his locker.

Wednesday found a bubbling Midoriya inside the shared kitchen inside the dorms. The day before he didn't receive any letters so he relaxed and spent the day without worries. Today he felt like baking a little since Aizawa canceled classes for the day. Maybe he decided that he needed his beauty sleep after all.

Humming a song under his breath, Midoriya took out a tray of freshly made brownies before placing another one inside the oven.

"You're up early" a voice cut through the morning air, making the boy look over his shoulder.

"Todoroki! Good morning. I felt like baking so I woke up two hours ago and decided, why not? So here I am. Do you want some? Be careful, though, they're still hot." He said, taking the chocolate squares carefully and putting them on a plate.

"It's five fifty in the morning." Was the answer the other boy gave, just before he sat in front of the counter and took a brownie with his right hand, cooling it a little.

"Yeah, well, what are you doing up so early?" Midoriya smirked, putting the mittens on top of the counter and leaning forward on it.

"Morning run" the green haired teenager made an 'oh' sound, just now noticing the sport clothing that Todoroki was wearing. "Also, I found this taped to the front doors. Says your name, so here you go." He took a ln envelope from his pocket and slid it to the other boy, who visibly tensed up at the sight.

"O-oh. Thank you, Todoroki" he smiled awkwardly to the other boy who only nodded before taking another bite of the brownie. Midoriya took the envelope with shaky fingers. It was lilac, different from the one before. Trying to steady his breaths, he tore it open and held a new letter on his hands. Looking quickly to Todoroki and seeing that he was more interested in the brownie than on him, Midoriya opened the paper and read.

 _Izuku,_

 _Light and water give life to life just as your smile gives life to me._

 _\- Secret Admirer_

He blushed and covered his face with a hand trying to conceal the heat of his cheeks.

"Midoriya?" The other boy was looking at him with confusion. The only answer that he was given was a paper thrown to him. He read it a few times before chuckling. "So you have a secret admirer, how cute."

"T-Todoroki!" He sounded flustered. The heterochromatic eyed boy held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, don't scream at me. What did I do?" Midoriya groaned which only made Todoroki laugh once more.

"Give it to me, you poor excuse of a friend." He spat out without any real bite to his words. "I even offered you from my brownies."

"They were really good."

"Thanks." He answered automatically before realizing what he did. "Oh, you snake. Don't, I'm not going to forgive you that easily" Todoroki hummed and grabbed another brownies.

"Whatever you say." Midoriya growled once again, folding the letter and placing it inside the envelope as it was before. "What will you do with it?"

He blushed lightly, muttering out of his answer.

"Put it inside a box on my room. That's what I did with the other one." Todoroki perked up at that.

"Other one?" Midoriya nodded in a shyly manner.

"Yeah, I received another on Monday. Light blue envelope instead of lilac, though."

"The one that fell from your backpack." It wasn't a question.

"The same." Todoroki looked down at the plate of brownies, a thinking look on his face.

"Your admirer would be happy if they knew. What a shame that we don't know who they are." He smirked, another brownie in hand. Midoriya tilted his head to the side, confused seconds before he analyzed what the other said.

"No, don't even start. I don't want to know who the person is."

"Why not?"

"Because it may very well be a joke and I was too gullible to see it as anything but that. I don't want to fall inside anyone's trap. So no, I'm not going to search for them. I'm happy just reading the letters and feeling flustered at the writings. That's all. I'm gonna enjoy them in secret."

Todoroki shrugged and stood up.

"Whatever you want." He left after that, probably to take a shower. Midoriya sighed, looking down at the same plate of brownies that Todoroki was eating.

"I'm pathetic" he was met only with the buzzer of the oven instead of a real answer.

It was Friday when he received another envelope. This was was under his desk in class, its color lilac as the one before. Midoriya sighed but opened it nevertheless.

 _Izuku,_

 _The quiet can be as unforgiving as it can be peaceful depending on the burdens of your heart. I love the quiet because inside it your face always comes to mind._

 _\- Secret Admirer_

Midoriya let a tiny smile slip, causing Uraraka to pay attention to him. She didn't say anything as she leaned over and read over his shoulder. A squeal left her when she finished reading, giving Midoriya a near heart attack.

"Deku!" She said really loudly.

"What?" He answered in the same tone.

"You have a secret admirer!" She squealed again, the rest of the classroom looking at them but Midoriya looked down at the letter, his expression softening.

"Oh," Uraraka calmed down, her body lowering to be eye to eye with her best friend.

"Deku?" He hummed, letting her know that he heard her. "What's wrong?" He kept looking at the letter before folding it and placing it inside the envelope again.

"I just," he let out a soft sigh. "Didn't want anyone to know. Didn't want to make a big deal out of it, you know?" He whispered, Iida placing a hand on his shoulder after reaching and hearing him. "Can you, like, forget about it? Please? It's probably a prank anyway."

Iida and Uraraka shared a look that Midoriya was unable to perceive.

"Of course," Iida grabbed Uararaka "We will be waiting for you at lunch." They both stood up and left. Midoriya nodded absentmindedly, fingers tracing the words with empty eyes.

It was Sunday and Midoriya was running a few laps around the dorm. It was already afternoon, so everyone else was inside, probably talking on their shared lounge. He stopped, hands on his knees, panting.

"Time to stop, I guess." The only thing hearing him being the wind. He walked past a group of his classmates and went upstairs to take a shower. Once there and the door opened, Midoriya stared at the floor, confused as to why the texture of the floor was different. His heart skip a beat when he saw a light blue envelope on the floor, a foot print tainting the material. Midoriya kneeled and started cleaning the paper, trying to get the dirt out of it. He succeeded, mostly, a fee light stains almost transparent on the light blue letter. Closing the door with his foot, Midoriya entered his room, eyes never leaving the envelope inside his hands. He ran a hand through his locks nervously before opening the letter shakily.

 _Izuku,_

 _If only I could share the light that brightens my day so I could see your eyes with real happiness in them._

 _\- Secret Admirer_

Midoriya doesn't remember the last time he had felt so weak in his life. His knees gave up under him and his left hand flew to his mouth, quieting the sobs that were treating to crawl their way out of his throat.


	2. Sharp eyes and Answers

Walking was a struggle today. His body felt heavy, as in he had a kilo weighting down on his shoulders. Breathing was hard, each puff coming out shaky and raspy, as if his lungs were constricting from the effort they had to make. His eyes refuse to open up completely, deciding that sleep was a real necessity right at this moment. It was by pure sheer will that he was going through Yuuei's hallways that Tuesday morning. Although, he actually didn't know where he was, not that he cared much, to be honest. His mind was fuzzy, thinking wasn't one of the things that he would like to be doing. Much less sitting down in class. All that he wanted was to stay down on his bed, covers hiding his form abd body curled over in fetal position as he slept through the whole day, not even moving to go to the bathroom or eat.

Why did he get out of his room, again? He couldn't remember.

A whimper made its way out of his throat when a strong feeling took hold on his chest. He needed to find somewhere to sit down and breathe. He needed to get out of the hallway, there were too many people around.

 _People_

He felt the need to puke. Looking around frantically, his eyes were scanning through every crook in search for an escape.

 _There_

His steps quickened. The urge to puke was getting stronger and stronger with each movement of his body. His head was pounding and he felt totally disconnected. Once in arms reach of the door, Izuku threw it open and made his way to one of the bathroom stalls, almost instantly getting on his knees and reaching down onto the bassinet. It felt like torture, his stomach was churning and his throat felt raw, his eyes were filling up with silent tears. Nothing came up from his stomach. He was left leaning down on the toilet, one hand cradling his stomach, the other one taking the job of a pillow for his head. His breath was trying to steady, the strong urge leaving slowly and thus, calming his body a little.

"Midoriya?" The freckled boy didn't look up, he didn't know id he lifted his head the urge to puke would crawl inside him once more. "Are you okay?"

Izuku laughed quietly, dryly. That question had to be a joke. Did he look okay? He doubted it. The tears the were on his eyes started to fall down, his laughter transforming into sobs.

"Shit, I'm sorry, please don't cry." A feather like touch danced carefully over his shoulder before the hand was put down completely. Izuku let his eyes wander to the side, trying to see who was the person that found him in this pathetic state.

"S-Shinsou?" The purple haired boy nodded, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah. Come on, can you stand for me?" Midoriya whimpered, actually not knowing if he could do that simple task. Shinsou tensed up. "Hey, it's okay. Relax, I'm going to help you, okay? Here, grab my arm." He followed the instructions given, standing up slowly and sitting down on the toilet. "Good. Now breathe, I need you to calm down." Midoriya nodded as much as he could without making him feel dizzy again. Shinsou hardened his eyes. "Do you think you can walk?"

As if an allergic reaction, his throat closed up and the tears came back to his eyes. The purple head was immediately there, hands on his shoulders.

"Relax, take it easy. Look at me, just look into my eyes and breathe. That's it, inhale and exhale."

Midoriya circled the other boy's hand to ground himself. Shinsou didn't seem to mind, to occupied trying to calm the hero-in-training.

"Listen to me. You will stand up, with my help, and we're going to make our way to the infirmary. I will not leave your side, you won't be alone. Do you understand?" Midoriya nodded. "Good. Now, grab my arm. I'm going to put my arms around your waist and lift you up, okay?" Another nod. "Now, slowly. That's it, use me as your support. Good. See? Now all we have to do is walk. At your place, one step at a time, I'm not going to rush you." Midoriya nodded once more, it appears like that was all he knew he could do at the moment.

They made their way down the hallways, Midoriya gripping the other's arm as if his life depended on it. Slowly but surely, they reached Recovery Girl's office, Shinsou knocking twice before entering once they heard the soft 'Come in' from the other side.

"What is it?" The woman looked at them from the chair she was sitting on. Her lips pursed when she took notice of the boy Shinsou was holding.

"Found him on the bathroom floor. I think he was having a panic attack but I can't really be sure. Decided that he needed a time-out so I brought him here to rest." The healer stared at both with half lidded eyes, taking notice of how Midoriya hid behind the other's arm the more she kept her eyes on him.

"Of course, take the bed at the far end. He can stay there until he feels better." Shinsou gave her a curt nod, already walking to the other side of the infirmary.

Izuku sat down on the bed, his fingers circled around Shinsou's wrist, not wanting to let.

"Stay," he whispered, his voice quivering with the simple word. The purple head look down at him.

"I won't leave you alone, trust me." Midoriya let out a relieved sighed and his lips formed a tired smile.

"Thank you," he whispered seconds before laying down on the bed and closing his eyes.

Voices filled the area surrounding him, giving him a headache. Emerald eyes fluttered open, shutting down right after when the white light invaded his irises.

"Deku!" His head moved to the side, eyes squinting to see who was calling him. "You're awake!" He winced and back away a little, the voice being too loud and cheerful for him.

"We were worried when you didn't come to class so we decided to make a stop at the infirmary. It appears we were right." A male voice filled the silence this time, still too loud for Izuku's ears. He blinked open his eyes again, finally focusing on the faces beside his bed. Uraraka and Iida. Great.

"Oh! I almost forgot, we found this on the night stand. It says your name, so." Midoriya stared down at her hands where a lilac envelope rested. He felt bile rising up his throat.

Izuku threw his head to the side, looking down at the floor, and retched, this time actually puking something more than air. The acidic taste on his tongue made his convulsions worse, his stomach contents making a pool on the floor, the awful, sour smell filling the room.

"Midoriya!" Iida stood up and went to grab his shoulder but he move away from him rather abruptly. Uraraka yelped, jumping away from the bed, envelope still in hand.

A new person entered the room, the whole commotion making too much noise for other people to ignore. Midoriya looked and saw a head of purple head and eyes with bags under them. Shinsou took exactly three seconds to take in very aspect of the room before making a beeline for the bed, avoiding the pool of vomit with the grace of a cat. The green haired teenager leaned a hand out, trying to reach the general studies student. Shinsou met him halfway, grabbing his hand and sitting down on the bed by his head, his other hand circling around his shoulders so it would be easy to bring the boy closer to him.

"I think you should go," the quiet tone slicing the anxiety and confusion that was very obviously hanging on the air. Uraraka stared at the two with rage and disbelieve.

"What? Do you actually expect us to just leave him here with some stranger while he's sick? You must be out of your mind! No way! I'm stay-" she was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at Iida, who was staring softly at the two boys on the bed.

"Let's leave them for the time being." Her disbelieve came back tenfold.

"You can't be serious," Iida just bowed to them and turned around, already making his way to the exit. "Iida-"

"We have classes to attend to. I don't want one of my classmates to be behind on the material. Also, who's going to take notes for Midoriya?" Her lips formed a thin line and her fist tightened, just then did she remember the envelope on her hands. Breathing out, she put the lilac letter on the nightstand before heading out.

"Fine, but I don't feel comfortable with this decision." Shinsou waited for the sound of the door closing before talking again.

"Let's head to the bathroom so you can clean up." Midoriya let himself be dragged away by the brainwash user, not trusting his sense or eyes for the simple task.

"L-letter" he choked out, one hand outstretched towards the lilac blur at his side. Shinsou looked over to where the envelope laid.

"You want it?" The boy nodded. Shinsou left him alone for two second right before coming back to his side and making his way to the bathroom again.

Once there, the purple head sat Midoriya on the toilet, giving him a glass of water so he could wash his mouth. He complied, totally grateful for the way out of the awful taste that was lingering on his tongue. Midoriya noticed Shinsou staring at him with intensity. He tilted his head, confused, before looking down and seeing what the other boy was looking at. His shirt was drenched in vomit, how he didn't feel or smell that, he didn't know. His green eyes filled up with tears again, making him worse by the second.

"Do you want to shower?" Midoriya answered the only way he could, with a nod. "Do you need help?" The question was genuine, not awkward tone laced in his voice. He gave another nod. Shinsou stood up, placing the envelope on top of the sink, and walked to him. Crouching down, he held the hem of Midoriya's shirt.

"Lift your hands," he did so, feeling a little better when the weight was off of him. He then helped Midoriya stand up, holding him by the waist while the boy got did of his pants and underwear. Shinsou walked him to the bath that was placed five feet away from where the stood, set him down and turned on the water. "I'm going to leave for a short while. I need to tell Recovery Girl about what what happened outside and search clothes for you. Will you be okay?" Izuku willed his lips to move.

"Y-yes," the small achievement made the other boy smile, albeit slightly, but a smile nonetheless.

"I'll be back." Shinsou stood up and left the bathroom, leaving the empty sound of a door closing behind. For some reason, the vibrations made Midoriya feel a weight on his chest.

The murmurs were driving him crazy. Why couldn't they just shut up? A growl escape from his throat, bringing the attention of various students to his person.

"You okay?" His head snapped to the side, ready to send to the he'll whoever dared to speak to him. "You've been on edge since the morning. Given, you're on edge all the time, but you've been more so today." Another growl left his throat. "See? You seem like a wild animal."

"Shut the hell up, will ya?" Kirishima shrugged, moving his attention back to the plate of food in front of him. "Where the fuck is that stupid Deku?" Yeh red head looked around the cafeteria, focusing his eyes on an specific table across from them.

"I don't know. No one saw him leave the dorms nor walking through the halls. And he's not in his room since Aizawa sent Tokoyami to check. None of us has seen him since yesterday afternoon. Uraraka and Iida look gloomy today, don't you think?"

Bakugou huffed, brows scrunched together in annoyance.

"Probably been the useless, stupid bastard he always has been." Kirishima sent a glance his way.

"Say, why are you worried?" An explosion blew the whole table away, chunks flying through the air and falling on different parts of the cafeteria. Kirishima help up his hands, trying to back down and look innocent so the furious, living ticking bomb in front of him wouldn't do the same to him. The red head looked over his shoulder at the other students of 1-A who sent pitying looks his way for being the new target of rage for the boy with anger issues in front of him.

"I'm not worried, you piece of shit! I don't care about that stupid, worthless Deku!" Bakugou glared at him, his red eyes blazing with rage and a tiny tint of fear. Kirishima smiled inwardly, not daring to put his life on the line by doing so in a physical form.

"Okay, okay. My mistake, please forgive me." Bakugou let out another explosion that made a few students scream and Kirishima's ears ring. He left after, not even caring that he haven't eaten in the slightest.

Midoriya hummed as signal to the other person when he heard a knock. Purple hair came into his field of vision not long after.

"Some clothes," he said, putting them down on a table near the door.

"Thanks," his throat didn't feel as raw and his body didn't feel as tired. "For everything. You didn't have to put up with anything, really. I guess I was pathetic and disgusting today, wasn't I?" His arms danced around in the water, little drops splashing occasionally.

"You're not pathetic nor disgusting. Don't say that," Shinsou came to stand by the tub where Midoriya kept his eyes cast down.

"I puked all over the floor and needed help to undress so I could take a bath. It's that's not disgusting and pathetic, I don't know what is." Silence overcome the air around them. Midoriya kept playing with the water, Shinsou fixing his eyes on the other's face.

"Do you want me to read the card to you?" He asked, trying to lift the mood a little. Midoriya moved his eyes to the side where the lilac envelope was resting. His head made a slow motion that signified 'yes' to which Shinsou responded, hand moving to grab the object. Opening the seal with a swift motion, he took the letter out and unfolded it.

 _Izuku,_

 _How sad that the people you are closest to can't see the dull color your eyes hold, like the color of the leaves that are begging to not live._

 _\- Secret Admirer_

Shinsou blinked a few times, his eyes running between the lines over and over again before focusing on the red face that was Midoriya in the moment.

"You have a secret admirer?" The other boy change shades to become an even darker one.

"Probably a prank," he answered, mind whirling, thinking of how the hell did the person know that he was feeling like shit? No else noticed, so how?

"That's...interesting. Incredibly dark, though, for a love letter. If that's what the person intended, of course."

"Probably it, you should read the other ones. They're sappy, not that I mind." His eyes widened, ears heating up once the words left his mouth. Shinsou smirked.

"Really? Do you perhaps know by memory any of the others?"

"S-shut up!" Midoriya dived his hands underwater right before bringing them to the surface again, water splashing and making contact with the other boy. Shinsou chuckled, not even dodging the water as it drenched his clothes and made them stick to his skin.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little better." Midoriya calmed down, looking at the purple head, a small smile making its way to his lips.

"Me too,"

It was Thursday when curiosity took the best of him. He just got out of the teacher's lounge, having felt the needed to explain his absence the day before. Apparently, Recovery Girl had already talked with them so he didn't need an excuse, only to recover the material given in class the day before. He bowed and thanked a hundred times over before being almost thrown out of the lounge.

Sighing, Midoriya walked all the way down to the dorms, hands inside his pockets, mind completely blank. He lost and entire day of classes because he couldn't pull himself together. Heroes don't break down lile that, they can't. He was so pathetic. Bakugou was right after, he was totally and completely useless.

A glint brought him back from the things that were making way inside his brain. He was in front of the glass doors.

"Oh," he was spacing out again. Moving his hand forward in an awkward motion, Midoriya opened the doors and entered, instantly being attacked by the sound of voices chatting away inside their common area.

"Hey Midoriya," the boy in question turned around to see who was calling. He was doing that too much these days.

"Kaminari," he greeted, waving at him. The blond jogged until he was in front of him. Kaminari grinned, a hand reaching inside the bag that was hanging on his left shoulder.

"Hi," he breathe out the word, his voice quiet and tired. "Found this in front of your locker earlier. Has your name and everything, figure you would like to have it." Midoriya gave him a questioning look, his eyes looking down at the pale hand that was holding a light blue envelope with his name written on the front. The green haired boy groaned, a hand running down his face.

"Really?" He asked to no one in specific but Kaminari answered anyway.

"Yeah. Thought it was better to take it and deliver it directly rather than someone else taking notice and open it up themselves. Here, it's yours." The boy gave him a bright smile. Midoriya answered with his own uncertain one.

"Thanks," he whispered to him. Kaminari beamed, waved to him and jogged back to the group of students on the couches. Midoriya stared as he ran away before looking down at the letter now on his hand. Breathing deeply, he placed it on his pocket and made his way upstairs to his room.

His fingers were tapping down on his desk, eyes having a glare battle with the light blue envelope resting in front of him.

Midoriya gave up, already feeling frustrated, and opened the letter roughly, a piece of the paper breaking thanks to it. Groaning, the boy tried to put the letter together so he could read the words without mistaking them.

 _Izuku,_

 _"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain..."_

 _\- Secret Admirer_

His face lit up like a bulb. This was a quote, he'd heard it before, but where? The boy leaned back on the chair, hand on his chin and lips moving quickly. Did he heard it or read it? Who said that? How long was it since he'd heard/read that quote? His mind was thinking, trying to remember the rest of it. Not a minute later, Midoriya hit his forehead. The internet! He could just search it there. Stupid, why hadn't he thought of that before? Whatever, at leats he was doing it now. Moving forward and almost smashing his body against his desk, Midoriya turned on the computer and opened up a new page. Waiting nervously for the server to load, he started biting down on his nails. Who was it? Who said it? The boy moved his fingers quickly on the letters, writing the first part of the quote on the tab. Scrolling down upon the finding, his eyes widened with excitement. He found it.

Grabbing a pen and paper, Midoriya started to write down a letter of his own.

Where should he place it? It couldn't be any place, it had to be one where the person would find it and not someone else. Where? His brows were scrunched together in concentration before the answer came to him in a single word.

 _Locker_

Midoriya rolled his eyes, his hands throwing themselves to the air. But of course! He took the white envelope from his desk and made his way to the stair, almost flying down to the first floor and out the doors. He ran as fast as he could to the main building, stopping suddenly and falling to the ground. Groaning, Midoriya stood up, the letter never leaving his grasp. Brushing the dirt from his pants, the boy walked to his locker and stared at it. Was it okay? Could he do this? It was just one letter, it's not like he was asking for a meeting or a conversation with them. His eyes looked down at the letter nervously, hands sweating. He began thinking of the words that were written down.

 _"... In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." Rose Kennedy. It seems you know your words. What should I call you, Mystery Person?_

 _\- Izuku_

He bit his lower lip, sliding the letter inside his locker before he could change his mind. His eyes followed the movement of the envelope until it disappeared inside. He was not going to back down.

Steadying his breath, Midoriya walked back to the dorms.

The reply came Saturday. Midoriya was just hanging out in the lounge with some of his classmates when a finger poked his side. The boy looked up, a smile on his face from the jokes that were going around.

"Midoriya," Ashido grinned at him. "This was taped on the glass doors." He looked at her hands and tensed up. It was a lilac envelope.

"Thanks, Mina!" He hugged the girl, took the envelope and ran all the way up to his room. Throwing the door close behind him, Midoriya sat cross legged on his bed, the letter mocking him the longer he looked at it. Trying to calm his nerves, Midoriya opened the seal with caution, taking out the paper and unfolding it.

 _Izuku,_

 _It appears you've surprised me more than I could you_

 _\- Souki_

A large grin broke in his face, eyes sparkling and body shaking. Souki, huh. It was a beautiful name. At this point, he thought, maybe he could actually consider this as not being a prank.


	3. Distractions and Starry Skies

_Giggles. He was hearing giggles from everywhere. The laughter was coming from above, from the floor, it wormed its way inside the walls, it was calling him from the front. The giggles were overwhelming him. Who was laughing? And at what?_

 _"Izuku," the giggles called._

 _After some minutes of incessant giggling, the voices went down in volume until he couldn't hear them at all. His green eyes blinked, trying to look around but everything was white, white, white. Why was there so much white in here? It was blinding._

 _"Izuku," the quiet called. Who was calling him? "Look," at what? All he could see was white. "Search," the voice told him._

 _"How!" He screamed. How could he search? He didn't even know where he was. A soft murmur replaced the voice and the giggles and the quiet. What was that? Were those voices._

 _No._

 _It was music._

 _"Music?" He found himself saying out loud. Who was playing the music?_

 _"Izuku," the voice was so gentle, so smooth and comforting while trying to be heard against the music._

 _"Listen,"_

"Hey, shithead, wake up." Midoriya groaned, swapping the hand that was poking his cheek away from him. "You little-!"

"Bakubro, calm down. I'll handle this." Bakugou let out a grunt. He was about to protest but a look that the other gave him made Bakugou put both hands inside his pockets and move his feet, already walking away. Kirishima sighed "Deku, please wake up. It's almost lunch time." Green eyes suddenly snapped open, head flying up. Midoriya winced at his rash actions, a headache staring to appear on his temples.

"I slept through the whole class?" Kirishima grinned "Wonderful," he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Come on, it seems like you need food in your system,"

"More like four cups of coffee, if I were to be honest." The redhead laughed, hand dragging Midoriya put of the classroom.

"What has you so worn out, by the way? I've never seen you so tired while in class," His eyes glance quickly to the side where the shorter boy was before focusing ahead once more.

"Was too excited to sleep properly" he answered, fingers wrapping tightly around the straps of his backpack. Kirishima was debating wether he should ask or not, not knowing if this was an occasion where he should be nosy.Thankfully, or not?, his mouth made the choice for him.

"Does it have to do with that secret admirer of yours?"

Midoriya faltered in his steps, voice sputtering out words that had no meaning whatsoever. Kirishima laughed, hand patting the other boy on the back.

"Take it easy, please don't choke on the question,"

"H-How-"

"Do I know about it?" Midoriya nodded and Kirishima only chuckled. "Like, because Ochako totally didn't yelled about it two weeks ago or because that secret admirer of yours totally doesn't leave the letter literally everyone for the whole class to notice."

The One For All user blushed.

"Oh," was the only answer he could make. Kirishima laughed again.

"Oh indeed. Now, let's put some food inside our bellies. I'm starving."

Kirishima sat down across for Bakugou, tray carefully put on the table. Gentle red eyes search for harsh ones but flickered to the side when they noticed that those were halting at another table.

"What's got you so worked up about Deku?" Raw, deep fear encrusted inside his chest when dark and hard as cement eyes turned the glare to him. Kirishima pushed down the urge to shiver and flinch.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well," Kirishima set his eyes down on his plate of food instead of looking directly into angry, red eyes. He didn't have a death wish. Or at least, that's what he told himself. "You keep looking at him like you want to say something and everytime one of those letters appear, you-"

This time, his fight or flight responses activated and all he wanted to do was fly. Kirishima swore that he could feel hia ears found numb as well as the rest of his body. Maybe, perhaps, a little bit of blood was sliding down his left cheek. Bakugou sent a heated glare his way, hands flashing with mini explosions beside the-already-destroyed tray of food smoking on the splintered table.

"Don't get into my fucking business, shitty hair." Katsuki stormed away from the cafeteria leaving behind a pregnant silence that was denser than Kaminari after using his quirk. Kirishima stared at the back of his friend, a weird knot pulling inside his ribs. The silence was broken by a choked sob that sounded too far away from him. His brain was hazy as was his vision. His troat felt constricted and his tongue felt like chalk.

"-shima. Kirishima!" The red head turned his head slowly to the side, somehow recognizing his name but not the voice that said it. The sobs in the distance were getting louder and, who the hell was crying? "Kirishima, look at me." He had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes before finally recognizing who was talking to him. Yaoyorozu. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

What? He wasn't- Eijirou brought a hand up to his eye and, indeed, he was the one crying. But why did it sounded so far away?

"Oh my God, you're bleeding! We need to take you to Recovery Girl, stand up." His legs, as the rest of his body, felt numb. Maybe that was the reason as to why he almost fell face first to the floor when Yaoyorozu tried to make him stand up. "Shit, I'm sorry. Just lean on me and I'll do most of the work, okay?" Kirishima nodded, another sob falling from his dry lips. Her eyes turned to him with soft sympathy. "You're going to be okay."

Somehow, he felt like she wasn't talking about his ear.

"Of all people, I think Kirishima was the last one to deserve that." The voice spook him, making his body jump. Green eyes look up to see who suddenly appeared by his side.

"Hey, Tokoyami." The boy gave a curt nod of acknowledgement. Midoriya sighed, eyes looking back at the shaking form of Kirishima leaning of Yaoyorozu for support. "You're right. I don't know what happened, but Kacchan went too far. Did you see the trail of blood on his cheek? It wasn't fair."

Tokoyami gestured with a hand, asking for permission to sit down besides him. Midoriya moved to the side as an answer, giving him the space needed.

"I know. I don't know what was said, but it probably wasn't something so grave that needed to result on this." Midoriya bit his lower lip, concern filling his whole body.

"Why did he do that?"

"I heard what happened." Both boys lifted their eyes to meet with the floating clothes of Hagakure. "Like, I literally heard what happened. I was walking by the table when Kirishima asked Bakugou the reason to his sudden and multiplied anger these last few days. Apparently, he didn't like that Kiri was hitting so close to home so he did what he only knows to. He exploded, in the literal sense."

Tokoyami hummed, eyes looking back to the destroyed table. Midoriya whimpered.

"I think he needs anger management classes." The three turned to Todoroki, who was leaning back on his chair. Uraraka snorted from his side, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"I think he'll die before even considering going to some of those classes." Midoriya smiled weakly. That was true.

"As true as that statement is, I think that the teacher's should do something. His temper was already inconceivable, together with his behavior, but now he injured a student with his quirk. Direct or not, he did. Bakugou should be giving some kind of punishment." Iida decided to insert himself into the discussion, seeing as he was the only person on the table that hasn't put his part yet.

"I agree with him, Bakugou shouldn't go unpunished." Todoroki added, straw between his lips. Tokoyami hummed again, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Perhaps we should talk with Aizawa?" At the same time that he let the air swallow his pondering, the speakers turned on, the voice of the principal reaching every corner of the school.

"Bakugou Katsuki, your presence is required in the principal's office. Bakugou Katsuki from class 1-A, to the principal's office, please."

Silence hovered on the cafeteria's air once more.

"I think Momo took care of it." Todoroki stood up, tray on his hands. The other five students let their eyes wander to him as he walked away and out of the cafeteria, form disappearing after a while.

Class was quiet that day. The students were sitting still on their sits, not daring to move or talk as they would on other days.

Bakugou was absent, that was obvious, with how quiet the room was. Kirishima was absent too, as was Yaoyorozu. Aizawa took his time to appear on the classroom, telling them all that they had the day free when he did. Mineta was the only one who jumped with excitement, voicing his feeling out. He won a punch to the face for his efforts, Shouji not even looking sorry by his actions.

Aizawa kept talking as if nothing happened.

"I'm pretty sure you are all aware of what transpired during lunch." Grunts of confirmation came from almost all of the students inside the classroom. "I'm also sure that none of you would like to attend classes while your mind are swirling with thoughts. I'm the same. So for both our sakes, I'm giving you the day free. Don't waste it." Aizawa moved his gaze from student to student, the same expression was found in almost all of their faces. Somber eyes looking everywhere but at him.

"Sensei," a hand lifted itself on the air, taking with it the tense atmosphere. Aizawa eyed the boy.

"Yes, Midoriya?"

"Where's Kirishima? Is he okay? Will he be okay?" The question capture the attention of the rest, curious eyes piercing his face.

"Kirishima is still inside the infirmary. The inside of his ear was repaired, so you don't have to worry about that. But both I and Recovery Girl opted to leave him there for the time, seeing as his emotional state is not the most stable at the moment."

Midoriya lowered his hand, eyes traveling to his desk.

"Aizawa-sensei, what'll happen to Bakugou?" The teacher gave a long, suffering sigh.

"Nedzu is still working on that. Any more questions?"

"Yes," Sero stood up. "Can we visit Kiri?" A round of 'yeah's and 'right's traveled around. Aizawa stared at them before focusing back on Sero.

"As unfortunate as it sound, no. You cannot visit Kirishima for the time being." He could see how the boy's knuckled turned white from the grip on the desk. Aizawa turned his eyes to the floor. "I'll personally let you know when he is suit to receive people."

"Thank you," Ashido breathed out, her eyes moist with unshed tears. The teacher bowed to them before saying 'Now get out of here' and walking out himself.

Midoriya was laying down on his bed, eyes looking at the ceiling but not seeing it. His mind kept thinking about the incident that happened that day. The injury that Kirishima received wasn't intentional, but still. Bakugou didn't have to lash out like that, and apparently he wasn't the only one thinking that. Thank God.

Midoriya moved his head to the side, wincing a little from the soreness of not having moved it for quite some time, and looked at the clock. Four in the afternoon. Perhaps it was time for him to go down and grab something to snack on or even eat. His stomach growled, agreeing with the decision. Jumping to his feet, Midoriya walked to the door, putting his shoes on, and stepped outside. Or he tried to, if it weren't for the chest that he collided on.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Midoriya," the boy looked up, confused at the face that greeted him.

"Tokoyami?" The other only took a hand put of his jacket pocket, extending it to him. "Wha-"

"This was taped on the elevator. Said your name, so here I am. It's yours, apparently." On his hand was a light blue envelope, 'Izuku' written in cursive on the front.

"Oh," he took the envelope from his hands, fingers accidentally brushing Tokoyami's. That action was the one that snapped him back. "U-um, thanks! You didn't have to do that, bit thank you!" Midoriya scratched his neck nervously, the other staring at him for a few moments before retracting his hand and placing it back on his pockets.

"It was no trouble. We're on the same floor, after all." After that, he left. Midoriya looked down at the envelope, deciding if he should read it now of after eating. When his stomach growled again, he decided that the letter could wait.

"He hasn't come back yet,"

"The principal really held him up, huh"

Voices were getting nearer and nearer. Not that Midoriya minded, if people came then he could share the cookies with them.

"Yeah, but- Hey Midoriya!" Kaminari walked out from a corner, silly smile plastered on his face. Everyone was trying to stay calm, it seems.

"Hey Kaminari,"

"Midoriya," Ashido walked after the blonde, behind ber were Sero and Hagakure. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm, um, baking? I was hungry so I came down here and decided that I wanted cookies, so that's what I'm doing right now." His smile was sheepish, red covering his cheeks.

"Oh! Cookies sound like a great idea! Could you make more while I go and tell the others?" Hagakure was jumping excitedly, reason as to why Midoriya couldn't say no to her.

"Y-yes, of course. I already have two trays on the oven, it's no problem making more."

Hagakure jumped once more before disappearing around the corner, leaving him with the Terror Three. Midoriya gulped, turning around to the oven when it started beeping.

"So, Midoriya," his throat was suddenly dry. He heard as the three of them sat down in front of the counter, his hands shaking and making a great effort to not drop the hot cookies and the scalding tray on the floor. "What is this about a secret admirer that I've heard?"

Thankfully, the boy wasn't drinking anything and he had already put down the trays because he knew that if he had something on his hands or mouth at the moment that the question left Sero's mouth, something would've happened.

"What? Why do you thin-"

"Midoriya, please, I think even Aizawa knows about those letters." His eye's widened at Kaminari's statement.

"P-Please tell me that's n-not true. Aizawa doesn't-, does he? Please, oh my God, I think I'm going to die." Ashido started laughing, a full hearted, belly aching laugh. Sero and Kaminari joined her not long after.

"You're so cute when flustered,"

Before Midoriya could answer, Hagakure came back, skipping and humming a song.

"I'm back! Some people came down and the others said they were gonna come later. How are the cookies?" The green haired boy smiled, placing two new trays inside the oven. Behind Hagakure were Satou,

Kouda, Shouji, Ojiro, Iida, Uraraka, Tokoyami, Asui and Todoroki.

"I can help make the cookies faster," was the first Todoroki said, already grabbing an apron and wrapping it around his body. A lot of them started teasing him about it but a threat about them eating burnt cookies brought silence back.

It was mesmerizing, watching Todoroki make cookies his own way. He would grab a ball of cookie dough, put it on his left hand and heat it carefully, then, when the cookie was flat on his palm, he would pass it to his right hand to take some of the heat of before placing it on a plate. He went on and on, taking the cookie dough that wasn't meant to be made on the oven. By the end of it, the were left with three whole plates filled with cookies of different kinds and a lot less time trying to make them. They took the plates and went to the lounge, all of them sitting in a circle with the cookies on the center. Soon after, Yaoyorozu, Aoyama and Jirou came down. Mineta was nowhere to be seen.

"Hagakure," the girl turned to Midoriya, cookie on her mouth. "Did you tell Mineta about this?" She swallowed before giving him an answer.

"Nop, why? Did you wanted me to?" He shook his head, a grin on his face.

"No, not at all," and no one was complaining, so.

"Okay!" She went back to enjoy her cookie. Midoriya took a deep breath, enjoying the moment. His classmates were laughing, making jokes, eating the cookies that he and Todoroki made, some were snuggling and falling asleep. It was really nice.

"Pst," The boy felt a finger prodding his side. Looking over his shoulder, he met Ashido's yellow eyes. Her grin made him uneasy.

"What is it?"

"Is that an envelope falling out of your pocket?" Green eyes shot down to look at his pocket where, indeed, the blue light envelope was resting. Like getting up on levels, from his neck to his ears, his body decided that that's where all the blood of his body belong.

"Ah, well, yes, b-but, I mean- Mina! Give it back!" Midoriya stood up, trying to reach Ashido, to be specific, her hands, since she took the envelope that was on his pocket. He had totally forgotten that it was there. Stupid Izuku!

"Aw, come on! I'm almost sure that everyone here would like to hear what this says. Am I right or am I right?" A round of cheers was heard making the poor boy look more embarrassed. Ashido grinned and tore open the envelope. Midoriya's eyes widened.

"No, Mina, wait!" But the girl had started to read.

 _'Izuku,_

 _I would regret loving you if it was any other person but with you I can't help but fall deeper every day. I was taught that love was weakness but, Izuku, you are my strength._

 _\- Souki'_

Ashido looked at Midoriya after reading the letter out loud, her eyes were as wide as his, and every other person that heard it, fingers losing the grip on the paper.

"I think that's enough," a hand grabbed the letter before it fell to the ground. All eyes went to look at Aizawa. The teacher folded the letter, put it inside the envelope and handed it to its owner. "I clearly told you to not waste the free time I gave you and then I come here to find that you're embarrassing one of your classmates. Because we obviously need another student being indisposed thanks to a classmate damaging their emotional or mental state." His words burned as liquid gold on the skin. Silence prevailed then, cookies, hunger and sleepiness forgotten. "Tokoyami, can you please take Midoriya to his room?" The boy gave an affirming nod, already standing up to take Midoriya's arm. "The rest of you, get out of my sight." The students left in a blink, the only thing there that could assure him of their last hour being a plate of cookies alone on the floor. "They don't pay me enough for this," he said as he got the plate and walked away.

"Midoriya, I-"

"Don't," Tokoyami was cut by Midoriya's sharp tone. He could see he was nervous. The boy was biting his lower lip, the grip he had on the letter was deathly, and his face was and angry red. "I-I'm sorry Tokoyami. I know it wasn't your fault, but I don't think I can hear empty apologies right now." Fair enough, he could deal with that.

"Then at least let me tell you that you are lucky. The feelings of that secret admirer of yours seem genuine." Midoriya glanced at the boy. He didn't seem to be lying.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," they stepped in front of Midoriya's room. "I'll see you tomorrow then." The green haired teenager gave him a weak smile.

"Good night, Tokoyami," his voice was as soft as the wind that caresses you on the night. Tokoyami looked at the floor.

"Good night, Midoriya," his answer was just as soft. Eyes looking up to meet with his.

It was hard closing the door to actually go to sleep when your classmate was still standing in front of you with clearly no intentions to leave.

Tokoyami tilted his head to the side, seeing something that Midoriya wasn't aware of. His hand came up slowly, as slow as the waves that danced under the early sun of the morning, and then, he carefully placed a lock of his green hair behind his ear, as careful as the wind that kisses the leaves on the night. Midoriya blushed, not knowing what to do with himself. Should he talk? Should he do something? Should he move? Should he even breathe?

Tokoyami chuckles, apparently being able to see his mental struggle painted all over his face.

"Good night," that low voice. Oh God, that low voice made him shiver. Midoriya stared helplessly at Tokoyami's back as the boy made his way to his own room. Only when he heard the other's door closing did he closed his own.

That night he stayed on his back looking at the ceiling. Will he actually be able to wake up and get out of the room tomorrow. Probably, maybe not. That would be a problem for future Midoriya to worry about. For now, all that he was thinking was,

 _Since when did he think that Tokoyami was hot?_

It was Wednesday when they heard from both Kirishima and Bakugou. Apparently, the later was to be on house arrest for a whole week. They were to not tell him anything about the classes or things that happened on school. He was also to clean thoroughly the whole building three times a day. He couldn't train, run or do any type of exercise outside of the dorms and it was strictly prohibited for him to make use of his quirk in any way.

Kirishima, on the other hand, was finally able to come back to class. Everyone was excited to see or talk to him. Midoriya was no exception. The students of 1-A were surrounding the red head. It was an overwhelming crowd but he didn't seem to mind. Ashido was hugging his arm for dear life while crying, her words coming out slurry. Sero and Kaminari were behind her, smiling with relief. Kirshima was in the middle of it all, blushing furiously and acting completely nervous.

"Guys, it was only my ear, which Recovery Girl healed immediately. I'm okay."

"Bit Bakugou hurt you!" Ashido's yell was muffled by Kirishima's shirt. "He hurt you to the point of not coming to class, of not being able to receive visits. He made you cry!" Kirishima laughed bitterly at that.

"I know, but I promise that I am fine. For real."

"You better be, or Bakugou's gonna have more problems that just being on house arrest." Jirou talked over Ashido's crying. Everyone agreed with that statement which only worsened Kirishima's blush.

Midoriya decided that this was not the moment to talk to his classmate, so ,with a smile, he turned around from the bundle of people and went directly to grab his back pack by his chair. He'll have more opportunities to talk to Kirishima.

"How are you?" Midoriya jolted upright, not expecting the attention of anyone since the red head came back today. Todoroki smile, his own hand grabbing Midoriya's backpack. "I apologize for yesterday. I wish I would've done something before Ashido started reading."

Midoriya shook his head, taking the bag from him.

"I'm at fault too. I could have done more to retrieve the letter from Mina but I didn't. Anyway, don't worry about it, Tokoyami made me forget everything last time and I felt better, so." Todoroki stared right into his eyes making Midoriya squirm a little.

"Tokoyami?" His voice was rough and deep and for some reason, really satisfying to hear. Midoriya shot down the urge to moan at the sound of that voice.

"Y-yeah," he coughed and cursed his vocal chords. "He talked to me last time. It helped me forget my embarrassment" only redirected it though. Damn his thoughts. Todoroki raised and eyebrow.

"What did he say?" His knuckles turned white from gripping a strap from his backpack.

"T-that I was lucky and that Souki's feelings were, sounded real."

"Souki?"

"Oh! That's the name that my secret admirer gave me to call them. I think it's really pretty." Todoroki tilted his head.

"Interesting. Anything else Tokoyami told or did?" Midoriya blushed, his gaze falling to the ground, teeth chewing hiw lower lip. Long fingers lifted his chin, a thumb putting itself between his teeth and lip, dragging out the part of his body that was being abused by himself. Midoriya stared wide eyed at Todoroki, the other boy's thumb still on his mouth. "So something happened." He stated, not moving any of his fingers from Midoriya's face.

"W-why does it matter?"

If he didn't knew better, Midoriya would thing that Todoroki was jealous. What with how suddenly his eyes darkened and his hand tightened around his chin and mouth. And, for all that was holy, Midoriya couldn't suppress the excitement that ran hotly inside his veins or the thoughts that were filling his brain about how sexy his classmate looked like that. The fog that surrounded them, however, was broken by a single word.

"Shouto," Todoroki let his hand fall, head moving to look over his shoulder. "Let's go," He gave him a nod, eyes looking briefly at Midoriya before walking away. But the boy was stunned. Since when did Shinsou and Todoroki became friends?

"Midoriya, are you okay?" The boy didn't look at Tokoyami when he answered with an 'I'm fine' nor did he look at him when his classmate told him something else that his fuzzy mind couldn't register. His eyes kept focused on the red, white and purple dots on the distance wondering since when did those three colors looked so well together.

It was back in his room when he noticed the lilac envelope sitting neatly inside his backpack. Midoriya stared at it curiously, wondering when was Souki able to slip the letter inside, but unable to find a straight (ha) answer, he opted to open and read it.

 _Izuku,_

 _I regret not sleeping and being unable to see you in my dreams, but looking at you in person is a thousand times better than just an image inside my mind_.

 _\- Souki_

Should he feel happy by this? Because that's the only way in which he could describe the feeling that was staring on his stomach and going all the way up to his throat. He felt giddy, he felt butterflies on his stomach, he felt a knot on his chest and throat. He didn't know any other way to describe this if not happy.

That night he slept better than the last two weeks.

The training that Friday was merciless. His body hurt all over, even in places that he didn't know could hurt. From the tip of his toes to the top of his head, everything was burning and aching and, he needed Todoroki. He needed to go and search for his classmate because, oh my God, this was hell. But for that to happen, he needed to actually get up and find him, if it weren't for his aching muscles throbbing all over him. Green eyes traveled to his night stand where his phone lay.

Could he move his hand to take it? Maybe. Did he want to? No, not really.

He groaned because his body hurt, yes he was whining and he didn't care, and because a simple task like grabbing his phone sounded near equal to fighting All Might at the moment.

Taking a deep, deep breath, Midoriya stretched his hand to grab the phone, a moan of pain wanting to slip by his lips. He grabbed it, tears on his eyes for the effort, and he retracted his hand, leveling it up with his eyes. Marking Todoroki's number, he put the phone on speaker and waited. The call went straight to voicemail. A sob escaped his lips, eyes watering up. Does that mean that he made all that effort for nothing? Well, Todoroki could go fuck himself too! At that moment, his phone started ringing. With newfound excitement, he pressed 'answer', almost crying from happiness when Todoroki's voice rumbled from the other side.

"Midoriya?" He sounded confused.

"Todoroki," he sighed with relieve. A cramp made itself known inside his leg which made him gasp and moan from pain. "I need you! P-please come over, the door is opened already," his finger pressed 'hang up' after that, throwing his phone to the floor. What felt like an eternity but were actually minutes later, his door opened.

There, with the light coming front the outside, was Todoroki. His hair was ruffled, as were his clothes. His eyes were shadowed, his cheeks were red and in his hand was a light blue envelope. Todoroki stared right at him, his eyes never moving as he stepped forward and closed the door. Midoriya smiled.

"Thank God!" His shoulders relaxed.

"You called me," Todoroki deadpan.

"I did," Midoriya looked up at him "Help me. My whole body aches and I think your ice will make it better," Todoroki stopped walking, eyes as confused as his voice earlier.

"Just that?" It was Midoriya's turn to be confused.

"Yeah, what did you think?" Todoroki blushed, a hand covering his face, the other leaving the envelope on top of his night stand. Midoriya saw the exact moment his classmate's eyes cleared.

"Nothing," he took a deep breath before kneeling by the bed. "Ok, close your eyes." Midoriya did. This, this was much better than the he'll he was undergoing before. The cold on his skin, penetrating deep enough to reach his muscles and bones. God, he could moan all over again. And apparently he did, seeing as Todoroki blushed deeply, but not stopping his ministrations. "Turn around," he did, without question. This was something that needed to be paid but Todoroki was doing just because he asked. How the hell did he found people like him?

"By the way," Todoroki hummed to let him know that he was listening. "Where did that letter come from?" He could practically feel Todoroki looking over at the letter on his nightstand and then shrugging.

"It was taped on your door. Figured it was better to bring it inside than leaving it there." Midoriya attempted to nod.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," the hands on his back stopped moving. Midoriya sent a glance over his shoulder and he could _see_ the thoughts whirling inside his brain. "Do you, perhaps, want me to read it to you? I know that it may feel weird, with what Ashido did on Monday, but I thought that, maybe, you'd want-" Midoriya grabbed his hand so he could stop talking. That was so cute!

"Please do," Todoroki blinked before taking a hold of the envelope, opening it swiftly and taking the letter out. Clearing his throat, he began reading.

 _'Izuku,_

 _I can't seem to concentrate on simple or small tasks. You're on my mind more than you should and the things is, I don't dislike it_.

 _\- Souki_

A chuckled escaped from Todoroki, redirecting Midoriya's attention to him.

"This person really has strong for you, you know? Too bad you don't know who it is." Midoriya groaned.

"Don't start again, I don't want to find out who it is."

"Because of Tokoyami?"

"Because- what?" He utters, completely caught off guard. "Why would you think-"

"Something happened between the two of you the other night, did it not?" His cheeks reddened, from embarrassment and from the memories of that night.

"W-why do you care, anyway?" He mentally punched himself for stuttering. It could be the shadows or that Todoroki needed a haircut, but Midoriya saw as the other's eyes darkened just as they did two days ago. He startled, moving back a little on the bed. "Todoroki?" The boy in question stood, eyes snapping to the door, in sync with his body.

"I hope you feel better," he said, feet moving to put his shoes on. With a hand on the doorknob, without looking back, he muttered "Good night" and the he left. The sound of the door closing kept reverberating inside his head as echo. Why did he feel like he did something wrong?

Two days. It has been today days since he last spoke to Todoroki. Dis he say something wrong? Was that a fight? He didn't thought so at the moment but it sure as hell felt like it. Why did he think that he had something with Tokoyami? And if that were to be true, why did he even care? It's not like it was his business.

Midoroya sighed, completely drained just by his thoughts. He did think that Tokoyami was hot but he also thought that about Todoroki and Kacchan and Ojiro, Kaminari, Kirishima and almost all of the other boys and girls of class 1-A. Hell, he even thought that Aizawa was hot. Did he have to feel bad about that? He doesn't think so.

He felt a headache coming thanks to his internal muttering. Why did he have to be like that? Fuck it, if he was going to keep thinking and get a headache over it, then he might as well bake while suffering. Baking always made him feel better. What should he bake, though? Oh, he'd been craving some garlic bread, so maybe he could do that. Or banana bread. Or some pie. Okay, now he was getting a headache trying to make a decision about what he should bake. Great.

Okay, he was just going to make some hot chocolate and be done with it. Yes, that's it. Hot chocolate sounded like heaven right about now.

With this new decision, Midoriya stood up and headed to the kitchen inside the dorms.

"Can I ask what the fuck are you doing?"

Midoriya snapped out of his trance when smelling the aroma the hot chocolate was making, his closing on instinct, trying to not drool all over the kitchen floor.

"Kacchan!" He squeaked, as if he was caught doing some bad or illegal. "What-"

"I asked what the fucking hell are you doing" his childhood friend walked closer to him, trying to look over his shoulder to see the contents on the stove. He frowned. "Is that hot chocolate?"

Midoriya gave him a bright smile.

"Yes! I was actually going to bake but then trying to think about what to bake gave me a headache, which wasn't good because I already had a headache from over thinking things, so I started to think about what to do other than bake anything, which was sad because I was craving some garlic bread and perhaps some cheesecake or some pie, I also thought about making banana bread but, who knows if we got the ingredients. Anyway, so I scratched baking something because my head started to hurt and then I thought, why not hot chocolate? Which was an excellent idea, so I came down here and, thank God, all the ingredients I needed were stock up and I started making it. The you found me and here we are." His smile faltered when he saw Bakugou's frown deepening, hand on his ear. "Kaccha-"

"Shut the fuck up! I already have a head just from hearing you talk." His mouth closed immediately. "What did you put on it, anyway. It doesn't smell like a normal hot chocolate," he managed to growl out that sentence but Midoriya only smiled once more.

"That's because it's pumpkin spice hot chocolate! Here, try some," The cheery boy turned to the stove, foam cup in hand to pour some of the dark liquid inside. You could see the steam swirling out of the cup when he handed it to the blonde, who took it without complaints, surprisingly. With. Weary look, Bakugou took an hesitant sip of the drink. After swallowing, his eyes narrowed and glared at Midoriya over the rim.

"Even the fucking texture's different," the other grinned.

"Yeah, I don't like when it's all watery so I leave it on the fire until it becomes creamy. Do you like it?"

"Tastes like shit," he grumbled out. "Clean everything up after you finish here, I left it spotless before you came down." He put the foam cup on the counter before walking out. Sighing, Midoriya grabbed the cup and went to throw it at the trash when he felt that it was lighter than it was supposed to be. Looking down, he smiled when he noticed that Bakugou drank it all.

"Midoriya," he snapped out of his reverie when the voice of his best friend called.

"Iida," he greeted, throwing the cup to the trash before putting the fire down. "What is it?"

"I came down and smelt something sweet. Turns out it's you on the kitchen, again." Midoriya laughed. "What are you making now?"

"Hot chocolate, so you want some? Kacchan said it was good." Iida stared at him completely perplexed.

"Bakugou? Saying that something you made was okay? I can't phantom it." The boy giggled, passing a foam cup full of hot chocolate to Iida.

"Well, he actually said it tasted like shit but when I looked at his cup, he drank it completely." Iida made an 'oh' sound.

"So it's good," he said.

"Yup,"

The two kept talking about anything, really. They talked about school, training, their hero outfits, the dorms, grades, assignments, their classmates, food, family and much else, but they never talked about the letters and Iida never pressed, something which Midoriya was greatly thankful for. Sometimes, in the middle of their conversation, their classmates would come down and pour themselves some hot chocolate, admiring the taste and texture and how it was and how they never tasted something like it. Midoriya would blush and chuckle but they always left the reason as to why he had more time to catch up with his best friend. By the time that the hot chocolate was inside everyone's bellies and sun had gone to sleep, Iida decided that that was a good time to go back to his room since tomorrow they had to wake up early. Midoriya agreed, but stayed behind to clean up as he had promised.

"See you tomorrow, Iida,"

"Sleep well, Midoriya," after that, he left, leaving the green head alone to clean. Not that he minded, it calmed him to clean the dishes. The way the soap would swallow his hands or the way that the water would rain on his skin. He lived that feeling, along with the satisfaction of every seeing every shiny surface that he properly cleaned.

"It seems that I missed the hot chocolate." Midoriya looked up from the sink to meet the kind and sheepish face of Ojiro. "Hello," Midoriya grinned.

"Ojiro, hey. You actually didn't, but were really close. There's two cups left, I can heat it for you if you want," the blond gave an affirming nod. "Okay, I already finished cleaning, so."

"Thank you, and sorry," Midoriya waved him off.

"It's no trouble. Who told you, anyway? You came pretty late." Ojiro sat down on a chair in front of the counter before answering.

"Iida did. I heard him coming to his room and asked why he was just now arriving since it was so late, he told me he spent almost all afternoon talking to you and that you made enough hot chocolate for the whole dorm. I felt left out, since I spent the afternoon sleeping, but found you down here still. Something that I am grateful for, they were talking about how great it was on the chat. That I didn't saw it until now was really sad, though," he laughed, a hand on the back of his neck. Midoriya joined him on the laughed, an already steaming cup of hot chocolate being pushed his way.

"At least you're here now." Ojiro thanked him and took the cup on his hands, sighing at the warmth that spread over the nerves of his arms. He opened his eyes and smiled softly at the other boy.

"At least I am," he then took a careful sip of the liquid, trying to not burn himself. After swallowing, black eyes widened at the taste. His mouth opened to say something but all that he could let out was a weak "Wow." Midoriya grinned from his position in front of the sink, rising his hands.

"Good?"

"Good? This is like the nectar of the gods! Oh my God, who did you had to kill to make a hot chocolate like this?" Midoriya blushed.

"Okay, now you're just exaggerating."

"I am not. I swear I am not. This is fantastic, not lying. God, I think this is my favourite drink from now on," he kept drinking the liquid until there was nothing more inside the foam cup. "Thank you for heating up for me, next time I'll come down earlier. I'm pretty sure it tastes even better when freshly made." Midoriya giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it," Ojiro smile and turned around, but turned back before leaving.

"Ah! I almost forgot. Found this taped on the front doors when walking here. Said your name, so took it to give it to you. Here," the blonde extended his hand, lilac envelope on between two fingers. Midoriya's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Ojiro,"

"It was nothing. Good night,"

"Good night," when the other left, Midoriya dried his hands on a kitchen towel and almost tore inside the envelope with desperation. He smiled at the paper folded inside, taking it out to read.

 _Izuku,_

 _Look at the stars with me tonight. That way, I can smile while looking at the mirror that holds your gaze inside the indigo sky._

 _\- Souki_

A breathy sigh betrayed him when it came out of his mouth. What luck, if Ojiro had forgotten that he found the letter then he wouldn't have know about this and Souki would smile at an empty sly since his green eyes couldn't make it to the natural mirror in time. But now, now he read it and he knew and he could stare at the sky with eagerness knowing that someone else, somewhere, was looking up too while thinking about him. The mere thought made him giddy all over.

Was it even possible to have a crush on some words written on a paper? He didn't know nor did he care because right now, he was going to smile at the stars while thinking of his admirer that was at the other end of the sky.


	4. Sing me a love song

There was something about the rain. The way it falls down from the sky, the way it lands on your skin, making it shiver. The way it brings a laugh out of your lips or tears out of your eyes. They way it made you feel strong or weak. The way it could take out your true self more easily than any psychologist or psychiatric can. There was something about the rain that could make you sigh and want to just stand there, cold water washing all your troubles away, floating down the drain. It was magical.

The sound of the little drops falling on top of each other, splashing on the windows and streets. The swishing when going down, abiding to gravity. Or made you relax, made your eyes heavy and heart light.

Izuku was outside of the dorms, just by a little. He was sitting down in front of the building, knees under his chin, eyes closed. There was a tiny smile on his lips, cold water sliding down his face, flattening down his hair. There was a song going around in his head, tune thrumming on his throat but the lyrics just wouldn't come out. What was the song? He didn't know, but the melody was soothing so he kept humming it to the rain.

"Make you feel my love," the soft voice startled him a little, but he didn't jumped or let it show, only moving his head to look at the blurry figure over his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, just as softly as the spoken voice. The person came closer, umbrella covering them from the rain.

"That's the song you're humming. Make you feel my love." Yaoyorozu sat down by his side, hand closing the umbrella, rain drenching her clothes at a fast rate.

"Oh, thanks! I actually forgot the name and lyrics so I was just humming the melody." He chuckled, eyes darting to look up before looking down again, blinking away the droplets. "It's funny how calm you feel when the sky gets like this. I love it. It may make me feel like bawling my eyes out but I really like it when it rains."

Yaoyorozu smiled, head tilted upwards and eyes carefully closed. The lined on her face were smooth, beautiful. Her lips showing a gentle smile as the rain poured gently over her skin. Izuku felt blessed to be surrounded by such exquisite and pure creatures, people who treated him like one of them from the very beginning, people who never underestimated him. At least, not for long. Sometimes he would think that it wasn't fair to be around them, that it wasn't his place to stay here but their words, their actions, their smiles... How could he feel so guilty when the other's adopted him into their lives? He couldn't just give in to his degrading thoughts, there was no way he would lose. Not even to himself.

"So you know the song?" He found his mouth moving before his mind connected completely to it. The need to have a connection overpowering him.

Yaoyorozu smiled, lips parting to sing instead of giving an answer per se.

"When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love."

Her voice was like velvet, the notes rolling off her tongue as if second nature. It calmed him, brought him into a trance-like state, mind awakening and tracing the next lyrics into his previously empty head.

"When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love."

Yaoyorozu grinned at him, satisfied with the continuation to her singing. Izuku copied her, a light blush painting his freckled cheeks, lips moving to join her in a quiet and relaxing duet.

This was one of those moments that you didn't know that you needed until it happened. The whole mundane, domestic feeling was making him feel a little light headed with happiness. With the rain drops as background noise, a silent but intense orchestra of water, their voices kept growing in volume but were still oh, so quietly melting with the roaring, pacific wind that was blowing into their faces and making a mess of their hair.

Izuku was once again reminded why he loved the rain so much when tears started to roll down on his face but the ice cold water disguised them as nothing more than part of their own. His voice cracked in the middle of a sentence, a lump forming on his throat but he continued, the moment too perfect to be broken by his silly feels. Yaoyorozu didn't noticed or didn't mind since she kept singing, a shy smile on her lips, hand gripping his subconsciously.

"The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free, you ain't see nothing like me yet."

Izuku looked at her, her perfect eyelashes, her rosy cheeks, her flattened hair, her trembling lips, her swirling gaze. She was beautiful indeed, one of the most beautiful girls in the class because if for a person it was, Todoroki would take that prize.

Blushing a little at his thoughts, Izuku gripped her hand back, singing the last part, never leaving his eyes from her porcelain face.

"I could make you happy, make tour dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you, to make you feel my love,"

her gaze drifted to his emerald eyes, orbs shining with water and an emotion that couldn't decode, lips moving to finish the song at the same time.

"To make you feel my love. "

The rain became more than just background noise, the drops making a splashing rhythm on the water so overwhelming that both teenagers became hyper aware of the cold and how uncomfortable they actually were. Momo was the first to react, laughter filling Izuku's ears as if soothing music to a sleepy baby.

"Maybe we should go ins-"

"You're beautiful," Yaoyorozu's words died inside her throat, a choked sound coming out instead.

"Pardon?" Modoriya blinked the water away from his eyes before bringing a hand to brush a dark strand of hair away from her pink face.

"You're stunning, has anyone told you that?"

"I-wha... Midoriya?!" her rosy cheeks turned scarlet when his scarred thumb started to trace circles on her face, a gentle smile on his lips. The haze that was working inside his eyes dissipated, his shy smile turning to an unsure one, hand moving away from her.

"I'm sorry, was I too forward?"

The girl shook her head, eyes falling to her laps where her manicured fingers were doing a nervous dance.

"No, you just surprised me, that's all. "

Midoriya nods, a relief sigh escaping him.

"Then, maybe we could-" neither knew what the end of that sentence was since lighting followed by a deafening thunder accompanied them on the outside, rain falling quicker and harder than before.

"-enter? Maybe we should, " and with that, Yaoyorozu took hold of his hand and ran to the dorms without a second thought.

 **X**

"What's wrong with me?" Two Disney movies, a whole tube of cookie dough and some bars of chocolate later, Midoriya decided to whine the sentenceagain. Uararaka and Iida shared a look.

"Midoriya, you are just going to give yourself a headache if you let these thoughts to continued roaming inside your head. "

"But-"

"Deku-kun!" both boys turned to look at Uararaka. "Stop. Iida has a point. Don't mortify yourself. "

"Yaoyorozu,"he whines "I said that to the most intelligent and beautiful girl in the class, no offense Ura-chan. "

"None taken"

"I'm pretty sure she's going to ignore me now. I would ignore me." Before he could open the second tube of cookie dough, Iida pried it out his hands, earning a 'Hey!' from his friend.

"You need to stop sulking. What you said to her wasn't something so wrong that you need to hide in your room and whine you complaints away. Either you stop your mopping or I drag you all the way to her so she you can face your embarrassment and do us both a favour by damaging someone else's ears."

Her stern stare turned to soft looking eyes when the boy started pouting.

"You're right, I need to get myself together," taking a deep breath, he stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and actually eat something that isn't candy. I'm going to get a stomachache if this continues."

"Well said! A hero in training should have a proper meal every day! You don't want to get out of form while you are still developing."

He dismissed them with a wave of his scarred hand, a small smile on his lips.

"I'll see you both later, okay?"

An unison 'okay' from them was what he heard seconds before he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"What's wrong with me?" He sighed, feet moving to his own dorm.

 **Windowglass** sent a message to **_R-rated_**

Windowglass: yaomomo, did you catch a cold?

Windowgalss: or were you hot enough with Midoriya by your side to get sick?

Cotton Candy: What?!

Cotton Candy: What happened and why haven't I heard of it?!

Duracell: well, this is interesting

Adhesive: pray tell, what are D details??

CinnamonRoll: guys...

Clueless: I don't know what you guys are talking about

Pepememe: she has decided to act like her namesake

Windowglass: I saw you both outside acting all lovey-dovey! You even held hands while smiling and blushing at each other!!!

Prince Zuko: Momo...

CinnamonRoll: I can explain!

TheDarkLord: please do

Zero Gravity: Deku, you don't have to

CinnamonRoll: I feel like I do

Zero Gravity: if you say so...

CinnamonRoll: yaomomo and I were just singing. It wasn't anything near the things are going through your minds, right **_@Clueless_**?

Clueless: yeah...

Clueless: what he said

Windowglass: ujum

Windowglass: just singing

CinnamonRoll: It's true! Nothing else happened!

Clueless: ...

Pepememe: **@Clueless** would like to disagree

Cotton Candy: what exactly happened?

Cotton Candy: No lying now!

Clueless: nothing, really

Adhesive: you almost sound disappointed

Clueless: you almost sound like you need a brick on your face

Duracell: Defensive aren't we

Benchpress champ: I heard Midoriya call her beautiful and stunning while touching her face .

Cotton Candy: !!!

Duracell: !!!

Adhesive: !!!

Windowglass: !!!

TheDarkLord: ...

Prince Zuko: ...

G. Ramsay: ...

Pepememe: gee, I wish that were me

 ** _Clueless_** has left the chat

 ** _CinnamonRoll_** has left the chat

Zero Gravity: Now look what you guys did

Zero Gravity: fix it

Zero Gravity: or else...

Cotton Candy: I'll take care of it!!!

Midoriya was screaming inside his pillow, phone forgotten inside some part of his room.

Sometimes, just sometimes, he wished that his classmates were a little different, a little less involved inside everyone else's life. But no, life wasn't perfect.

"Midoriya?" An unsure voice traveled through his closed door.

"Go away, Mina." He heard shuffling and a sigh.

"I'm sorry, again, for sticking my nose into matters that have nothing to do with me. I was stupid, we all were, but I'm apologizing on my behalf. Will you please open the door?"

He thought about it. He thought about letting her just standing outside of his door, letting her feel miserable and sulk just as he was right now.

"I have a letter?" He jumped from the bed after that bit of information left her. "Woah. I feel hurt."

"You said you had a letter?" Her smirk made him narrow his eyes. "Mina?"

"Chill, I do. But first, and apology hug?" Was it worth it, after the humiliation, giving her a hug? Was it? "Come on, you're going to make me cry." He sighed, all will lost, as he gave her the apology hug she wanted.

"You still owe me."

"Fine." He heard the roll of her eyes in her voice "Here, the letter."

The sky blue color of the envelope made him smile, absentmindedly closing the door on Ashido's face without meaning to. He touched the paper and felt something inside, something beside the letter that always came alone. What was it?

Midoriya sat down on his bed, both legs supporting the weight of his body, and opened the envelope with trembling finger, excitement rushing through him.

A small object fell on the bed, it was the size of a thumb more or less. He gave it a passing glance before focusing of the letter per se.

 _'Izuku,_

 _I looked at this and thought of you._

- _Souki'_

That's it? That's all? Emerald eyes traveled to the bed where the small object had fallen. What was it. Midoriya took it on his hand, turning it around before blushing like a tomato.

It was a keychain. A bunny keychain.

Did they meant to say he was cute? Or that he was fluffy? Or what? What did it mean?!

With a frustrated grunt, he placed the letter and the keychain inside a box under his bed and buried his face inside his pillow before screaming again.

 **X**

Thursday caught him just like yesterday and the day before did. With rain and cold and a dark, dark mood.

CinnamonRoll sent a message to R-rated

CinnamonRoll: why are we awake, again???

Harambe: asking myself the same thing.

Bassic: because life hates us, that's why

CinnamonRoll: I hate myself enough already, why can't life leave me alone?

The Rock: mood

Cotton Candy: same

Harambe: same

Bassic: same

Zero Gravity: same

Prince Zuko: same

Clueless: same

Duracell: same

Adhesive: same

TheDarkLord: Same.

Pepememe: same

Windowglass: same

Benchpress champ: same

Sugar Daddy: what are we talking about?

G. Ramsay: about how this whore of a day it's too damn fucking cold and dark and that this asshole of a life should leave us the hell alone because we hate ourselves already more that it can hate give a fuck and we all just want to die

Sugar Daddy: oh

Sugar Daddy: if that's not a mood

Lighting McQueen: No!

Lighting McQueen: Today it's a beautiful day and we should enjoy it and make the best of it by going to class and paying attention!

Lighting McQueen: We, as future heroes, need to be ready for any kind of environment that we may encounter!

Lighting McQueen: Now! Where's that hero spirit!

 ** _Lighting McQueen_** was removed from the chat.

Snow White: what a dark, sad day indeed.

Snow White: If only we had someone to give us some motivation

CinnamonRoll: ...

Zero Gravity: ...

Fireworks: ...

Harambe: ...

Bassic: ...

Clueless: ...

Prince Zuko: ...

G. Ramsay: ...

The Rock: ...

Duracell: ...

Adhesive: ...

Cotton Candy: ...

TheDarkLord: ...

Windowglass: ...

Sugar Daddy: ...

Benchpress champ: ...

Pepememe: savage

"Something funny?" Startled, Midoriya looked up from his phone's screen where he met the black, bored eyes of Aizawa.

"Um..." He managed to articulate, nervousness creeping inside his skin.

"Let the nerd be, Dad. He should consider himself damn lucky to even have something to laugh about inside this misery of life."

A few muffled chuckles reverberated around the room after Bakugou's statement, statement that made Aizawa sigh and the boy scowl.

"Just get out, I don't even know how to deal with you lot right now. Disappear to wherever and let me sleep."

Not being needed to be told twice, class A gathered up their stuff and started to move out of the room, Midoriya being one of the last ones.

"Can we talk?" The boy looked up to meet red eyes. The feathered face of Tokoyami seemed as stoic as ever but there was just something in the air that stirred him up.

"Yes, let me just finish here." Tokoyami nodded, standing on the side to wait for him to finish up. "Done, what do you want to talk about?" Both boys made way to outside the academy and into the dorms to leave their backpack there.

"Follow me to my room." Midoriya furrow his brows but he did as requested, curious about what he wanted. Fortunately, both their dorms where on the same floor so he had time to leave his backpack on top of his bed before knocking on Tokoyami's door.

"Now, what is it that you want to talk about." The door closed behind him once he entered to the room. Everything was as dark as he remembered, Tokoyami sitting on his bed with his sword laying on his hands.

"What happened between Yaoyorozu and yourself?" The question took him off guard, feet stumbling until his hand grabbed on a chair to not fall on the floor.

"What?"

"You heard me. Did something happened between the two of you?"

Midoriya was speechless. Was this really what he wanted to talk about? Why? First of all, it was none of his business. Second of all, it was none of his business! Not like anything happened, of course, but still.

"Nothing happened," stupid "why do you ask this?"

His red eyes stared into green ones, deep searching for a lie.

"Did you want something to happen?" Midoriya spluttered.

"It is none of your business!" He finally let out seconds before he turned a deep shade of red. Tokoyami stared at him for a few moments, sighing right after.

"True, but I couldn't contain myself, the jealousy was too much." Midoriya sighed relieved but then he actually heard what his classmate said.

"J-Jealous?! Why?" Tokoyami shrugged.

"She had the opportunity to be intimate with you." Was all the explanation he gave.

His voice was gone, his limbs were shaking and his head was light. Did he heard him right? Why would anyone want to get intimate with him? No, thus was a prank, a joke. He was just playing with him.

"S-Stop. Don't made fun of me like this." Tokoyami turned to look at him but Midoriya was looking at the floor, tears on his eyes.

"Make fun of you? Why would I do that?" He shook his head.

"I-I don't know." A sniffle. Tokoyami stood up, leaving the sword on the bed.

"Midoriya, look at me." He shook his head once more, this time closing his eyes. "Look at me." He said in a stronger voice. Midoriya bit his lip, not wanting to look up but finding himself doing so. "I am not making fun of you, I wouldn't dream of doing that. I am a 100% truthfully attracted to you and I am speaking the truth. Do not dare mock the way I look at you nor how I admire you."

The sobs intensified, pale hands grabbing Tokoyami's cloak as if hanging on the last string of life. Tokoyami looked down at him with empathy, his own arms moving to encircle the boy.

"I like you," he whispered quietly, moving his head to be beside his ear, chin resting on top of his shoulder. "I really like you, Midoriya."

The cries were quieting down, tears ceasing to come out. Midoriya took a few deep breaths, his hands letting go of Tokoyami's cloak. They were quiet for a few moments, slightly tanned hands removing the remaining tears from Midoriya's cheek.

"W-Why?" The smaller boy whispered.

Tokoyami rested his hand on the boy's face, eyes staring at the ceiling.

"You're the only one who can't see how appealing and attractive you are. I have many reasons to like you, most of them I can't tell you in words."

Midoriya was conflicted. He was something in between flustered, ashamed and shocked. The letter, those beautiful written thoughts, poems were one thing, but an actual person saying they liked him to his face? Impossible. He couldn't believe. He couldn't let himself believe it. He was useless, pathetic. Hell, he was quirkless and a liar for not making people know. Why would anyone like him?

'That's the thing, they wouldn't.'That dammed voice inside his head. Should he listen to it? Should he not?

"Midoriya," Right, he wasn't alone. "I've given you much to think about and I have the feeling you are overwhelmed. I won't keep you much longer, leave if you must. But, have in mind that I have not lied to you, much less about this matter. Please do not take my feelings as a mere joke."

Tokoyami touched his cheek with such tenderness that when skin made contact with skin, he felt like crying all over again. How could anyone be this gentle, this loving towards him? Midoriya stepped back, a little afraid to think of this matter further, and turned around to leave not daring to look back into those ruby eyes.

 **X**

The sky was crying. It was like the world knew exactly how he was feeling. The day was cold and dark and plain depressing. This was sick. He was sick.

Midoriya sighed, hands covering his tired face to keep him away from the real world. A world where people kept telling him things that he couldn't possibly actually believe. It was all a like. A big, fat joke. A way to mock him and spit on his face. Tomorrow he would wake up and find himself still quirkless, still bullied and miserable and this was all a dream, an illusion of what he could've been in another life. Because, how could this life be real? How could this quirk be real? This school? How could the letters, Tokoyami's confession be anything near the truth? No, things like this happened to special people, wonderful and extraordinary people, not to someone like him. He was special nor extraordinary, he was just a quirkless boy trying to live in some else's shoes.

He had found a letter, lavender smelling as the color of its envelope, attached to his dorm room door when he got out of Tokoyami's own. It was so beautiful, as all the other were. His name on the front written in bluish-silver sophisticated strikes. The envelope decorated with painted leaves and tiny flowers on the corners with littles specs of glitter barely visible without the glint of light. So beautiful, so elegant, so not for him. He didn't know if he could open it, read it. His throat closed just by thinking about it. No, he couldn't. This was all wrong.

Midoriya almost jumped out of his doing and through his ceiling when the ringtone of his phoned echoed around his room. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his heart. Who was calling him? Why? Taking his phone and answering the call, he put it against his ear without knowing Who the caller was.

"Hello?" He managed to get out even though the strength behind it was by pure will power.

"Deku." Okay, he knew this voice. Should he hang up? Should he keep talking? She'll probably figure out there was something wrong with him, another reason why he should hang up.

"What is it?" He practically could hear a shrug through the phone.

"I don't know, my best friend senses were tingling, figured I should check how you were. Do you want me to go there?" Okay, tears and throat clenching time.

"Why? I'm okay."

"No, you're not."

"I am, you are just overreacting." A sigh, some shuffling and a door being shut.

"Deku, tell me what happened."

"I told you I'm fine."

"You are so not."

"Ochaco, please don't make a big deal out of this, I'm just tired but I'm really okay."

There was a knock on his door, the sound making his skin crawl, but he still made his way to open it, surprised that he was surprised to see his best friend standing in front of him, knowing expression on her face and hand still against the phone on her ear.

"You're a terrible liar." He heard the two, similar but distorted voices and he winced.

"You didn't have to come," Ending the call, he closed his phone and placed it inside of his jacket. "But thanks." Uraraka grinned, foot closing the door behind her as she made her way to his bed.

"Oh, what's this?" He turned around to see what she was talking about and almost choked. She had the letter on her hands. The still unopened, beautiful, lavender looking and smelling letter. Great.

"You know what it is." His feet moved to stand before a chair where he sat down rather ungracefully, the floor screeching a little when his weight made the chair move.

"Why is it still closed?"

"Because it isn't opened?"

The look she gave him was enough to shut his mouth. What did she want to hear? That he was scared? Doubtful? That he thought he wasn't enough? No, he couldn't say that to her.

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

"No!" Now her eyes were telling a whole different story. It was her turn to he scared, fearful of him and not for him. Midoriya looked into her brown orbs and felt pain. It was the first time he'd screamed to her and now she was going to leave him. He'll draw her away and after that, everyone else. Maybe he deserved it, being alone.

Uraraka composed herself, swallowing down the small glint of fear that dared to appear in the presence of her best friend.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen to me good. I get that you're feeling miserable right now, maybe more or less like a piece of garbage. You don't need to tell me, I can hear it in your voice, see it in your eyes, demeanor. I don't know why or what made you feel like this but that isn't reason enough to make another person feel like you're feeling. You have absolutely no right to scream at me because of your fears. You feel like you're not good enough? Like you don't deserve what you have? You want to draw people away? Too bad, because I'm not going anywhere. You have two options here, to get better or get worse." She made a little pause to stand up and get up in his face, which was probably drained of colour at the moment. It was incredible how this little infinite orbs could tell thousand stories and how hers were saying how pissed off she was. It was almost hot if he wasn't scared out of his mind. "I need you to understand something, and this better be stuck inside your picky, little mind. You are not special. Not by a little bit. Everyone, every damn person that has ever lived, has licked the flames of hell at some point a d returned in singed shreds. Now answer me this. Are you using your pain as an excuse or as a source of strength?"

Did she slapped him? His trembling hand touched his cheek in order to make sure but no, she hadn't touched him at all. Weird, he felt as if he'd been slapped. Uraraka moved her eyes from his to his hand and then to his eyes again. When she stared at him this time, he could see fondness and pain. She left after that, not without giving his forehead a kiss of course.

So much had happened in this day and it wasn't even night yet. Or at least he thought so. Midoriya wasn't sure of anything anymore and he really didn't want to check the hour. The taunting image of the lavender letter appeared in his mind making him look for it inside his room. It was where she left it, on top of his bed. Was he a coward? Most likely. Was he hiding behind his pain? Probably. Should he face this head on? Hell yeah. Did he want to? No, not really.

Groaning and kicking his carpet, Midoriya grabbed the letter and opened it before he had a chance to change his mind. He didn't want to, bit he had to. A life can't be lived hiding behind walls and denying everything that's real. This was real and he needed to accept that, even if it hurt.

His eyes, however, didn't want to cooperate, moving to look at everything inside the room but the writing on the paper that he had on his hand. He was still scared. Scared to believe what it said, scared to have hope. Maybe that's why he ran away from Tokoyami before. He didn't want to believe.

He needed to believe. Midoriya took a deep breath, never releasing it in case he needed to die in the next few moments, and looked down to the paper on his hands.

 _"Izuku,_

 _It's dark today just as yesterday was. There's something about darkness that leaves you thinking and I can't help but to recall. Think of me today just as I did yesterday and all the days before._

 _-Souki"_

Oh. His admirer was a romantic, he already knew that. But there was something else, something that had to do with today and suddenly he wanted to cry again. He was such a fucking coward. He kept wanting to push people away but all he was doing was hurting himself further. He was tired. Tired of fighting on the wrong side. Tired of hiding, tired of denying everything that made him feel good. He wanted to scream, to cry, to punch something. Here he was feeling sorry for himself while there was someone out there who couldn't stop thinking about him. What a joke he was. This had to stop, this feeling sorry for himself. He was better than this and the thoughts on his head. He was not going to use his pain as an excuse, he would use it as a strength.

Midoriya smiled, putting the letter on top of his bed before practically running out of his room. He was an asshole, he knew that, but that didn't mean that he could make other people feel like he was feeling too. God damn, he needed to apologize to Uraraka so bad, but first.

"Tokoyami, please open, I know you're in there." He was anxious. What was he going to do? He just came out of his room with pure adrenaline and absolutely no plan. Oh well, he'll just have to swing it. He was biting his lip, he knew it, but Midoriya couldn't stop. He wasn't backing away but being calm wasn't an option here neither. He heard the padding of feet on the floor before the door opened. Tokoyami was there, shirtless, and wet and completely perplexed. Maybe it was his unraveled looked that left him like that.

"Midoriya? What's wrong?" Midoriya shook his head.

"Nothing. Well, a lot of things are wrong, but there's nothing g wrong right now, or at least I'm hoping so. I need to apologize to you. I am so sorry for making you feel like your feelings weren't valid or saying that you were a joke. I am so sorry for dismissing you and how you're feeling. I am so sorry for how I treated you and I want to make up for that."

"Midoriya, you really don't have-"

"No. I do. I really do. I was a jerk, I know, and you're too kind to say that to my face, but I admit it. I was a jerk, and I probably hurt you and that is not okay." His eyes cast down to his fidgety hands that were as anxious as he was. Tokoyami stepped up to grab his hands, catching his attention again. "I'm scared," he whispered "I'm scared of this, of what it'll lead to, but I want to try it. I want to give it a chance, to give me a chance. Would you? Give me a chance?"

Tokoyami was quiet, which wasn't unusual but felt like a stab every second that passed without him saying something. He just dated at him, thumb rubbing over the back of his hand. The anxiousness wasn't leaving him.

"Did you think I would say no?" Midoriya blinked. What? Did he heard right?

"What?" Tokoyami chuckled.

"My answer is yes, Midoriya. I would love to give you a chance."

He was gaping, he knew that, but he couldn't close his mouth. Midoriya was shocked, ecstatic, even a little scared. He was excited. Tokoyami said yes to him. Tokoyami said yes!

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" His hands flew to his mouth before he could scream out of pure excitement. His vision got blurry but he didn't care much at the moment. Tokoyami had accepted him. Midoriya hugged him, crying on the skin of his bare chest. He was happy, he was actually happy and he didn't want this moment to go away.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Tokoyami didn't answer, just stroked his hair as Midoriya cried on top of him until he fell asleep.

 **X**

It all seemed like a dream. No one could feel this happy, could they? Something was meant to go wrong at this pace. Nothing could be this perfect. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday, and Midoriya couldn't find his way put bed, thoughts strapping him down. A knock on his door.

"Midoriya? Could you open the door?" Another knock. He stood up happily, finally having found an excuse to get out of his room.

"Yeah? Oh, Aoyama-kun. Good morning."

"Bounjour to you as well. I just came to give you this, it was taped on the elevators. Now I need to go, au revoir." After leaving a light blue envelope on his hand, he skipped away, the shining aura that moved with him as his shadow never leaving him.

"Merci." He answered to thin air, opening the letter right there to read it.

 _"Izuku,_

 _Sing with me. I'm not going to give you an specific song, I just want you to sing from the bottom of your heart with me on your mind. I can assure you, I'll be doing the same._

 _-Souki"_

If this wasn't a signal, he didn't know what it was. Taking out his phone, Midoriya placed the letter inside his room and closed the door on his way out.

 **CinnamonRoll** sent a message to **_Dadzawa confirmed by Blasty McSplode_**

CinnamonRoll: **@Bassic** , where are you? I have something to talk about with you.

Windowglass: What is it you want to talk about, huh Deku?

Cotton Candy: I heard gossip and I appeard

Cotton Candy: what's going on

Bassic: What is it Midoriya??

Bassic: I'm buying ice cream right now

Duracell: I want some!

Bassic: No

Duracell: pretty plis?????

Bassic: Still a no

CinnamonRoll: I want to talk to you in person

CinnamonRoll: do you have some time? I'm already in the common room.

Zero Gravity: So he decided to leave his room

Adhesive: I want ice cream!

Bassic: I said no ice cream for anyone

Harambe: just saw you giving Midoriya an ice cream

Duracell: hypocrite

Bassic: oh, look at the time

Bassic: gotta go

"Karaoke?" Midoriya nodded.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you have the equipment and it would be fun. What do you think about it?" Jirou moved her head, swallowing the last of her ice cream.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Great! When do you think it would be all set up?"

"With a little help, about two hours or less." He nodded

"Perfect. I would help in all I can."

"Oh, those muscles can always be of great help to me." He was a tomato in seconds when she winked at him with the statement. "Be in my room in ten minute, then we'll get the stuff down. After that she stood up and left, leaving a fuming Midoriya on the couch.

 **X**

Everyone was here. Even Shinsou came, which he didn't really want to question and he really didn't mind so. Jirou made an excellent job with the equipment, and with a little help from the other they now had two tables filled with snacks and food. He was excited.

"Who wants to go first?" Jirou's voice came from the speakers that were placed around the whole floor. Midoriya raised his hand.

"Me, please." Everyone sat down as he made his way to the TV they placed to show the lyrics.

"Song?" Right, he needed a song to sing. Why didn't he think about that. Oh, he has the perfect one. Midoriya whispered the name on her ear then took his place once again in front of the TV. The music started. He took a deep breath, grabbing the microphone and putting it close to his mouth.

"You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up"

he bit his lip, nervous, bit kept on with focusing in anything else but the lyrics.

"Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

When they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave"

His mind was a little foggy, but he refused to back down. He would do this, he would sing. For Souki.

"Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is!"

The grip he had on the microphone tightened.

"Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence

Won't do you any good,

Did you think it would?

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?"

He got quiet for a moment, thinking of different moments, different things. This was indeed a perfect song.

"Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly, I wanna see you be brave"

The music finished, Midoriya was panting and the worlds started to sound again around him. He heard his classmates, the praises they gave him and how the surrounded him. He was happy. He truly was. His only hope was that this could last a whole lot more.


End file.
